The Life and Times of A Gorillaz Troll
by BakuB
Summary: So I was looking around in one of my Gaia Accounts, to be more specific Dr Murdoc Niccals, and found this treasure trove of trollish activity. I decided to record it here. Please, take no offense to band bashing. Rated as such for swearing.


[quote="iiLoveKandii"]That band is made up of:

A drunk man-whore,

a dimwit,

a black dude,

and a asian whore..

Anything else I need to say? :lol:[/quote]

[quote="Captain Grrr"][size=10][align=center]asian!

[/align][/size][/quote]

[quote="Hello Sweetheart"]idgi.[/quote]

[quote="bedshaped"]A top-notch lineup.[/quote]

[quote="KtulusWrath"]Who doesn't love verity?[/quote]

[quote="Arisarus Rex "]Noodle's not a whore. :T[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Captain Grrr"][size=10][align=center]asian!

[/align][/size][/quote]

Yeah, so?[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Arisarus Rex "]Noodle's not a whore. :T[/quote]

Yeah.. riiiiight.[/quote]

[quote="Itoaster"]sigh :roll:

its not real people

just the artist for 'tank girl', Jamie Hewlett, and British musician Damon Albarn

the characters are fiction

[url=.org/wiki/Gorillaz]im not lying[/url][/quote]

[quote="x-Ambiee"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Captain Grrr"][size=10][align=center]asian!

[/align][/size][/quote]

Yeah, so?[/quote]yuuu racist! :talk2hand:[/quote]

[quote="xPlastic Beachx"][quote="Arisarus Rex "]Noodle's not a whore. :T[/quote][/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Itoaster"]sigh :roll:

its not real people

just the artist for 'tank girl', Jamie Hewlett, and British musician Damon Albarn

the characters are fiction

[url=.org/wiki/Gorillaz]im not lying[/url][/quote]

That doesn't make up for what they've done to music, man. :talk2hand:[/quote]

[quote="heil mysellf"]ok[/quote]

[quote="Itoaster"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Itoaster"]sigh :roll:

its not real people

just the artist for 'tank girl', Jamie Hewlett, and British musician Damon Albarn

the characters are fiction

[url=.org/wiki/Gorillaz]im not lying[/url][/quote]

That doesn't make up for what they've done to music, man. :talk2hand:[/quote]

its a different genre than pop

its called 'alternative'

as in 'different than normal fucking shit'[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="x-Ambiee"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Captain Grrr"][size=10][align=center]asian!

[/align][/size][/quote]

Yeah, so?[/quote]yuuu racist! :talk2hand:[/quote]

I don't give a shit. :|[/quote]

[quote="Official Jason Voorhees"][color=darkred][size=9]What the fuck is wrong with you?

What do you have against Gorillaz?[/size][/color][/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Official Jason Voorhees"][color=darkred][size=9]What the ******** is wrong with you?

What do you have against Gorillaz?[/size][/color][/quote]

What shouldn't I have against this? :|

Here's the drunken man-whore that you guys love:

[img].com/albums/m294/Hal_[/img]

The asian whore:

Dude she doesn't even have pants on in this picture!

[img].[/img]

And in this one she wearing a dress that's too short. Not to mention she's ugly as shit! :talk2hand:

[img].com/albums/t311/Luna_Loves_The_Gorillaz/Gorillaz/Plastic Beach/26913_102823073083860_[/img]

The dimwit:

The fuck is this shit? :gonk:

[img].[/img]

And I'm not gonna put any pictures of the other dude, 'cause being black is bad enough. :talk2hand:[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"]So yeah, if you guys think liking a:

Drunk,

Whore,

Idiot,

or Black guy

is cool then you guys need to get yourself checked. :talk2hand:[/quote]

[quote="Official Jason Voorhees"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Official Jason Voorhees"][color=darkred][size=9]What the ******** is wrong with you?

What do you have against Gorillaz?[/size][/color][/quote]

What shouldn't I have against this? :|

Here's the drunken man-whore that you guys love:

[img].com/albums/m294/Hal_[/img]

The asian whore:

Dude she doesn't even have pants on in this picture!

[img].[/img]

And in this one she wearing a dress that's too short. Not to mention she's ugly as shit! :talk2hand:

[img].com/albums/t311/Luna_Loves_The_Gorillaz/Gorillaz/Plastic Beach/26913_102823073083860_[/img]

The dimwit:

The fuck is this shit? :gonk:

[img].[/img]

And I'm not gonna put any pictures of the other dude, 'cause being black is bad enough. :talk2hand:[/quote]

[color=darkred][size=9]

Man..You don't understand a good band when you see it..Noodle doesn't come close to a do any of the other characters were made for the LULZ.I hope you realize that they're NOT she does have pants in the 're just closely.[/size][/color][/quote]

[quote="xPlastic Beachx"][quote="Official Jason Voorhees"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Official Jason Voorhees"][color=darkred][size=9]What the ******** is wrong with you?

What do you have against Gorillaz?[/size][/color][/quote]

What shouldn't I have against this? :|

Here's the drunken man-whore that you guys love:

[img].com/albums/m294/Hal_[/img]

The asian whore:

Dude she doesn't even have pants on in this picture!

[img].[/img]

And in this one she wearing a dress that's too short. Not to mention she's ugly as s**t! :talk2hand:

[img].com/albums/t311/Luna_Loves_The_Gorillaz/Gorillaz/Plastic Beach/26913_102823073083860_[/img]

The dimwit:

The ******** is this s**t? :gonk:

[img].[/img]

And I'm not gonna put any pictures of the other dude, 'cause being black is bad enough. :talk2hand:[/quote]

[color=darkred][size=9]

Man..You don't understand a good band when you see it..Noodle doesn't come close to a do any of the other characters were made for the LULZ.I hope you realize that they're NOT real.[/size][/color][/quote]

I agree with this post. :|[/quote]

[quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][/quote]

You are made up of:

Crap

Death

Dosen't know what she's talking about-ness

Idiot-ness

The list is endless![/quote]

[quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Official Jason Voorhees"][color=darkred][size=9]What the ******** is wrong with you?

What do you have against Gorillaz?[/size][/color][/quote]

What shouldn't I have against this? :|

Here's the drunken man-whore that you guys love:

[img].com/albums/m294/Hal_[/img]

The asian whore:

Dude she doesn't even have pants on in this picture!

[img].[/img]

And in this one she wearing a dress that's too short. Not to mention she's ugly as s**t! :talk2hand:

[img].com/albums/t311/Luna_Loves_The_Gorillaz/Gorillaz/Plastic Beach/26913_102823073083860_[/img]

The dimwit:

The ******** is this s**t? :gonk:

[img].[/img]

And I'm not gonna put any pictures of the other dude, '[size=24]cause being black is bad enough[/size]. :talk2hand:[/quote]

Thats racist.[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][/quote]

You are made up of:

Crap

Death

Dosen't know what she's talking about-ness

Idiot-ness

The list is endless![/quote]

Shut the fuck up. :|[/quote]

[quote="x-Ambiee"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="x-Ambiee"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Captain Grrr"][size=10][align=center]asian!

[/align][/size][/quote]

Yeah, so?[/quote]yuuu racist! :talk2hand:[/quote]

I don't give a s**t. :|[/quote]well I do. :o[/quote]

[quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][/quote]

You are made up of:

Crap

Death

Dosen't know what she's talking about-ness

Idiot-ness

The list is endless![/quote]

Shut the ******** up. :|[/quote]

I will when you do :dramallama:[/quote]

[quote="iPervyKappa"]I guess you are deaf.

Their music is very original and tasteful.

You must not have a good taste in music.[/quote]

[quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Itoaster"]sigh :roll:

its not real people

just the artist for 'tank girl', Jamie Hewlett, and British musician Damon Albarn

the characters are fiction

[url=.org/wiki/Gorillaz]im not lying[/url][/quote]

That doesn't make up for what they've done to music, man. :talk2hand:[/quote]

What have they done to music!

Its better than the manufactured garbage called pop that you probably listen to.[/quote]

[quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="x-Ambiee"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Captain Grrr"][size=10][align=center]asian!

[/align][/size][/quote]

Yeah, so?[/quote]yuuu racist! :talk2hand:[/quote]

Lol, I reported her :dramallama:[/quote]

[quote="iPervyKappa"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Official Jason Voorhees"][color=darkred][size=9]What the ******** is wrong with you?

What do you have against Gorillaz?[/size][/color][/quote]

What shouldn't I have against this? :|

Here's the drunken man-whore that you guys love:

[img].com/albums/m294/Hal_[/img]

The asian whore:

Dude she doesn't even have pants on in this picture!

[img].[/img]

And in this one she wearing a dress that's too short. Not to mention she's ugly as shit! :talk2hand:

[img].com/albums/t311/Luna_Loves_The_Gorillaz/Gorillaz/Plastic Beach/26913_102823073083860_[/img]

The dimwit:

The fuck is this shit? :gonk:

[img].[/img]

And I'm not gonna put any pictures of the other dude, 'cause being black is bad enough. :talk2hand:[/quote]

LOLOLOLOLOL

I find these pictures amusing. ;P

Well if Noddle is a whore then I guess I love whores.[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][/quote]

You are made up of:

Crap

Death

Dosen't know what she's talking about-ness

Idiot-ness

The list is endless![/quote]

Shut the ******** up. :|[/quote]

I will when you do :dramallama:[/quote]

You honestly like Gorillaz? Well, then you're a dumb ass. Because the following lyrics are some of the worst lyrics everrrr:

"You've got to press it on you, you just think it. That's what you do you baby. Hold it down dare."

(That's indicating that 'Noodle' is a whore. She's singing about sex)

"I ain't happy. I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine in a bag."

(Drugs much? :/ )

"She turned my dad on...She turned my dad on, dad on, dad on..."

(Yeah, I don't really need to explain this, do I?)[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="iPervyKappa"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Official Jason Voorhees"][color=darkred][size=9]What the ******** is wrong with you?

What do you have against Gorillaz?[/size][/color][/quote]

What shouldn't I have against this? :|

Here's the drunken man-whore that you guys love:

[img].com/albums/m294/Hal_[/img]

The asian whore:

Dude she doesn't even have pants on in this picture!

[img].[/img]

And in this one she wearing a dress that's too short. Not to mention she's ugly as s**t! :talk2hand:

[img].com/albums/t311/Luna_Loves_The_Gorillaz/Gorillaz/Plastic Beach/26913_102823073083860_[/img]

The dimwit:

The ******** is this s**t? :gonk:

[img].[/img]

And I'm not gonna put any pictures of the other dude, 'cause being black is bad enough. :talk2hand:[/quote]

LOLOLOLOLOL

I find these pictures amusing. ;P

Well if Noddle is a whore then I guess I love whores.[/quote]

Good, go back to loving your whore. :talk2hand:[/quote]

[quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][/quote]

You are made up of:

Crap

Death

Dosen't know what she's talking about-ness

Idiot-ness

The list is endless![/quote]

Shut the ******** up. :|[/quote]

I will when you do :dramallama:[/quote]

You honestly like Gorillaz? Well, then you're a dumb a**. Because the following lyrics are some of the worst lyrics everrrr:

"You've got to press it on you, you just think it. That's what you do you baby. Hold it down dare."

(That's indicating that 'Noodle' is a whore. She's singing about sex)

"I ain't happy. I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine in a bag."

(Drugs much? :/ )

"She turned my dad on...She turned my dad on, dad on, dad on..."

(Yeah, I don't really need to explain this, do I?)[/quote]

Lol, two of those are the greatest hits of Gorillaz. They have had 13 awards, and 49 nominations. One of their albums has gone 5 times platinum in the UK.

Their lyrics actually mean something, talking about global warming (O Green World) and how everyone is being controlled by the manufactured music.

Their songs are random, awesome and downright creative. Just think about that next time.

(By the way, who's the whore here? Your the one who has someone's pant's on your head...)[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"]I blame my cousin for showing me this band. She's obsessed with them so yeah. :talk2hand:

I fucking hate my cousin. :gonk:[/quote]

[quote="iPervyKappa"]Well which group do you like?[/quote]

[quote="IsaPurpleChoojoo"]welll...

saying the truth is not going to do any harm to me...

im aa HUGEEEE FAN![/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"]

Shut the ******** up. :|[/quote]

I will when you do :dramallama:[/quote]

You honestly like Gorillaz? Well, then you're a dumb a**. Because the following lyrics are some of the worst lyrics everrrr:

"You've got to press it on you, you just think it. That's what you do you baby. Hold it down dare."

(That's indicating that 'Noodle' is a whore. She's singing about sex)

"I ain't happy. I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine in a bag."

(Drugs much? :/ )

"She turned my dad on...She turned my dad on, dad on, dad on..."

(Yeah, I don't really need to explain this, do I?)[/quote]

Lol, two of those are the greatest hits of Gorillaz. They have had 13 awards, and 49 nominations. One of their albums has gone 5 times platinum in the UK.

Their lyrics actually mean something, talking about global warming (O Green World) and how everyone is being controlled by the manufactured music.

Their songs are random, awesome and downright creative. Just think about that next time.

(By the way, who's the whore here? Your the one who has someone's pant's on your head...)[/quote]

I don't care how creative the lyrics are, it's still gay ass shit.[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="iPervyKappa"]Well which group do you like?[/quote]

Look on my profile, dumb ass.[/quote]

[quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"]

Shut the ******** up. :|[/quote]

I will when you do :dramallama:[/quote]

You honestly like Gorillaz? Well, then you're a dumb a**. Because the following lyrics are some of the worst lyrics everrrr:

"You've got to press it on you, you just think it. That's what you do you baby. Hold it down dare."

(That's indicating that 'Noodle' is a whore. She's singing about sex)

"I ain't happy. I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine in a bag."

(Drugs much? :/ )

"She turned my dad on...She turned my dad on, dad on, dad on..."

(Yeah, I don't really need to explain this, do I?)[/quote]

Lol, two of those are the greatest hits of Gorillaz. They have had 13 awards, and 49 nominations. One of their albums has gone 5 times platinum in the UK.

Their lyrics actually mean something, talking about global warming (O Green World) and how everyone is being controlled by the manufactured music.

Their songs are random, awesome and downright creative. Just think about that next time.

(By the way, who's the whore here? Your the one who has someone's pant's on your head...)[/quote]

I don't care how creative the lyrics are, it's still gay a** s**t. [/quote]

Lol (Your such a troubled little whore, arn't you? :XD:3nod:)[/quote]

[quote="xPlastic Beachx"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][/quote]

You are made up of:

Crap

Death

Dosen't know what she's talking about-ness

Idiot-ness

The list is endless![/quote]

Shut the ******** up. :|[/quote]

I will when you do :dramallama:[/quote]

You honestly like Gorillaz? Well, then you're a dumb a**. Because the following lyrics are some of the worst lyrics everrrr:

"You've got to press it on you, you just think it. That's what you do you baby. Hold it down dare."

(That's indicating that 'Noodle' is a whore. She's singing about sex)

"I ain't happy. I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine in a bag."

(Drugs much? :/ )

"She turned my dad on...She turned my dad on, dad on, dad on..."

(Yeah, I don't really need to explain this, do I?)[/quote]

:lol: You're a dumb ass for thinking Noodle's singing about sex in Dare. You fail, so gtfo.[/quote]

[quote="iPervyKappa"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="iPervyKappa"]Well which group do you like?[/quote]

Look on my profile, dumb ass.[/quote]'

Eww emo.[/quote]

[quote="iPervyKappa"][quote="xPlastic Beachx"]

:lol: You're a dumb ass for thinking Noodle's singing about sex in Dare. You fail, so gtfo.[/quote]

Lolol, I don't think she gets that most of the music these days ar about sex and drugs, maybe her wires got crossed? XDD[/quote]

[quote="xPlastic Beachx"][quote="iPervyKappa"][quote="xPlastic Beachx"]

:lol: You're a dumb a** for thinking Noodle's singing about sex in Dare. You fail, so gtfo.[/quote]

Lolol, I don't think she gets that most of the music these days ar about sex and drugs, maybe her wires got crossed? XDD[/quote]

:lol:[/quote]

[quote="ninjitzus"]sounds like most singers/rappers now a days[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="iPervyKappa"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="iPervyKappa"]Well which group do you like?[/quote]

Look on my profile, dumb a**.[/quote]'

Eww emo.[/quote]

Don't care. They're better than Gorillaz[/quote]

[quote="xPlastic Beachx"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="xPlastic Beachx"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"]

Shut the ******** up. :|[/quote]

I will when you do :dramallama:[/quote]

You honestly like Gorillaz? Well, then you're a dumb a**. Because the following lyrics are some of the worst lyrics everrrr:

"You've got to press it on you, you just think it. That's what you do you baby. Hold it down dare."

(That's indicating that 'Noodle' is a whore. She's singing about sex)

"I ain't happy. I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine in a bag."

(Drugs much? :/ )

"She turned my dad on...She turned my dad on, dad on, dad on..."

(Yeah, I don't really need to explain this, do I?)[/quote]

:lol: You're a dumb a** for thinking Noodle's singing about sex in Dare. You fail, so gtfo.[/quote]

I don't fail actually. That's what she's singing about, so you get the ******** out. :|[/quote]

Nope, you're still a fucking dumb-ass.

"You got to press it on you, you just think it. That's what you do baby. Hold it down dare.

Jump with them all and move it, jump back and forth, and feel like you would dare yourself, to work it out"

Wow, it's seriously really dumb that you would think it means sex. She's talking about letting lose and dancing you idiot.[/quote]

[quote="iPervyKappa"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="iPervyKappa"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="iPervyKappa"]Well which group do you like?[/quote]

Look on my profile, dumb a**.[/quote]'

Eww emo.[/quote]

Don't care. They're better than Gorillaz[/quote]

Sure they are. :P:rofl:[/quote]

[quote="Talim656"]FAIL. :D[/quote]

[quote="xPlastic Beachx"]Since you're a asshole and a dumb-ass, I figured I should post a whole shit load of their videos just to piss you off, since you pissed me and my friend Charlie off. :|

[youtube].com/watch?v=uAOR6ib95kQ[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=RF9fqx4H_Cg[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=yqWad73BGPI[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=PwKcXfUmLkk[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=nY4wPshNRXI[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=JJOYL8w5i9I[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=9qhchE6rEZE[/youtube]

And I threw this one in there just for laughs.

[youtube].com/watch?v=pSu4UxM3SCY[/youtube][/quote]

[quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="xPlastic Beachx"]Since you're a a*****e and a dumb-a**, I figured I should post a whole s**t load of their videos just to piss you off, since you pissed me and my friend Charlie off. :|

[youtube].com/watch?v=uAOR6ib95kQ[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=RF9fqx4H_Cg[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=yqWad73BGPI[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=PwKcXfUmLkk[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=nY4wPshNRXI[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=JJOYL8w5i9I[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=9qhchE6rEZE[/youtube]

And I threw this one in there just for laughs.

[youtube].com/watch?v=pSu4UxM3SCY[/youtube][/quote]

Lol the last one is my fave![/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="iPervyKappa"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="iPervyKappa"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="iPervyKappa"]Well which group do you like?[/quote]

Look on my profile, dumb a**.[/quote]'

Eww emo.[/quote]

Don't care. They're better than Gorillaz[/quote]

Sure they are. :P:rofl:[/quote]

Fucking sarcastic bitch. :talk2hand:[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="xPlastic Beachx"]Since you're a a*****e and a dumb-a**, I figured I should post a whole s**t load of their videos just to piss you off, since you pissed me and my friend Charlie off. :|

[youtube].com/watch?v=uAOR6ib95kQ[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=RF9fqx4H_Cg[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=yqWad73BGPI[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=PwKcXfUmLkk[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=nY4wPshNRXI[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=JJOYL8w5i9I[/youtube]

[youtube].com/watch?v=9qhchE6rEZE[/youtube]

And I threw this one in there just for laughs.

[youtube].com/watch?v=pSu4UxM3SCY[/youtube][/quote]

Lol the last one is my fave![/quote]

XD Both of you are complete idiots. :lol:[/quote]

[quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"]

XD Both of you are complete idiots. :lol:[/quote]

Lol.

That band you like, Dot Dot Curve, I've never even heard of them...They are probably complete idiots tho.

Go spanky? What the heck? Are you mentally retarded? (No offence to retarded people)[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"]

XD Both of you are complete idiots. :lol:[/quote]

Lol.

That band you like, Dot Dot Curve, I've never even heard of them...They are probably complete idiots tho.

Go spanky? What the heck? Are you mentally retarded? (No offence to retarded people)[/quote]

Better than all that shit you listen to. :talk2hand:[/quote]

[quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"]

XD Both of you are complete idiots. :lol:[/quote]

Lol.

That band you like, Dot Dot Curve, I've never even heard of them...They are probably complete idiots tho.

Go spanky? What the heck? Are you mentally retarded? (No offence to retarded people)[/quote]

Better than all that s**t you listen to. :talk2hand:[/quote]

Lol truly?

Did you fall down the stairs or something?

Gorillaz are WAY better than Dot Dot Perve.[/quote]

[quote="xPlastic Beachx"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"]

XD Both of you are complete idiots. :lol:[/quote]

Lol.

That band you like, Dot Dot Curve, I've never even heard of them...They are probably complete idiots tho.

Go spanky? What the heck? Are you mentally retarded? (No offence to retarded people)[/quote]

Better than all that s**t you listen to. :talk2hand:[/quote]

Shut the fuck up and go die in your mom's hole.[/quote]

[quote="x-Ambiee"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][/quote]

You are made up of:

Crap

Death

Dosen't know what she's talking about-ness

Idiot-ness

The list is endless![/quote]

Shut the ******** up. :|[/quote]charlie is true.[/quote]

[quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="x-Ambiee"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][/quote]

You are made up of:

Crap

Death

Dosen't know what she's talking about-ness

Idiot-ness

The list is endless![/quote]

Shut the ******** up. :|[/quote]charlie is true.[/quote]

Thank you![/quote]

[quote="x-Ambiee"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="x-Ambiee"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][/quote]

You are made up of:

Crap

Death

Dosen't know what she's talking about-ness

Idiot-ness

The list is endless![/quote]

Shut the ******** up. :|[/quote]charlie is true.[/quote]

Thank you![/quote]np.[/quote]

[quote="ringo sees stars"]Trolololol.

Not even. Its just Damon Albarn, and various other musicians.

Thats why its a British "virtual" band. Duh.[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="ringo sees stars"]Trolololol.

Not even. Its just Damon Albarn, and various other musicians.

Thats why its a British "virtual" band. Duh.[/quote]

It's still gay ass shit. :|[/quote]

[quote="ringo sees stars"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="ringo sees stars"]Trolololol.

Not even. Its just Damon Albarn, and various other musicians.

Thats why its a British "virtual" band. Duh.[/quote]

It's still gay ass shit. :|[/quote]

Dot Dot Curve?

brokNCYDE? Seriously?

I feel bad for you. Maybe you'll grow up soon,

and realize that what you listen too isnt real music.[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="ringo sees stars"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="ringo sees stars"]Trolololol.

Not even. Its just Damon Albarn, and various other musicians.

Thats why its a British "virtual" band. Duh.[/quote]

It's still gay a** s**t. :|[/quote]

Dot Dot Curve?

brokNCYDE? Seriously?

I feel bad for you. Maybe you'll grow up soon,

and realize that what you listen too isnt real music.[/quote]

Better than Gorillaz. :talk2hand: So shut the fuck up.[/quote]

[quote="ringo sees stars"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="ringo sees stars"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="ringo sees stars"]Trolololol.

Not even. Its just Damon Albarn, and various other musicians.

Thats why its a British "virtual" band. Duh.[/quote]

It's still gay a** s**t. :|[/quote]

Dot Dot Curve?

brokNCYDE? Seriously?

I feel bad for you. Maybe you'll grow up soon,

and realize that what you listen too isnt real music.[/quote]

Better than Gorillaz. :talk2hand: So shut the fuck up. [/quote]

Haha, righttt.

You just go back to your room and listen to your "music".[/quote]

[quote="xPlastic Beachx"][quote="ringo sees stars"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="ringo sees stars"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="ringo sees stars"]Trolololol.

Not even. Its just Damon Albarn, and various other musicians.

Thats why its a British "virtual" band. Duh.[/quote]

It's still gay a** s**t. :|[/quote]

Dot Dot Curve?

brokNCYDE? Seriously?

I feel bad for you. Maybe you'll grow up soon,

and realize that what you listen too isnt real music.[/quote]

Better than Gorillaz. :talk2hand: So shut the ******** up. [/quote]

Haha, righttt.

You just go back to your room and listen to your "music".[/quote]

PWND :lol:[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="ringo sees stars"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="ringo sees stars"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="ringo sees stars"]Trolololol.

Not even. Its just Damon Albarn, and various other musicians.

Thats why its a British "virtual" band. Duh.[/quote]

It's still gay a** s**t. :|[/quote]

Dot Dot Curve?

brokNCYDE? Seriously?

I feel bad for you. Maybe you'll grow up soon,

and realize that what you listen too isnt real music.[/quote]

Better than Gorillaz. :talk2hand: So shut the ******** up. [/quote]

Haha, righttt.

You just go back to your room and listen to your "music".[/quote]

Fuck you. :x[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"]Gorillaz just seriously need to go die. :lol:[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Official Jason Voorhees"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Official Jason Voorhees"][color=darkred][size=9]What the ******** is wrong with you?

What do you have against Gorillaz?[/size][/color][/quote]

What shouldn't I have against this? :|

Here's the drunken man-whore that you guys love:

[img].com/albums/m294/Hal_[/img]

The asian whore:

Dude she doesn't even have pants on in this picture!

[img].[/img]

And in this one she wearing a dress that's too short. Not to mention she's ugly as s**t! :talk2hand:

[img].com/albums/t311/Luna_Loves_The_Gorillaz/Gorillaz/Plastic Beach/26913_102823073083860_[/img]

The dimwit:

The ******** is this s**t? :gonk:

[img].[/img]

And I'm not gonna put any pictures of the other dude, 'cause being black is bad enough. :talk2hand:[/quote]

[color=darkred][size=9]

Man..You don't understand a good band when you see it..Noodle doesn't come close to a do any of the other characters were made for the LULZ.I hope you realize that they're NOT she does have pants in the 're just closely.[/size][/color][/quote]

I'm not looking anywhere near that whore's vagina just to check if she has pants on. :gonk:[/quote]

[quote="Abbacus"]And they make good music, so I don't care. 8)[/quote]

[quote="Corporate Casual"]I don't give two shits about the story of it, considering they are just characters made up with the band which made the band itself, unique.

I just enjoy the music, is that so wrong?

Btw, 2/10[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"]I don't give two shits about the story of it, considering they are just characters made up with the band which made the band itself, unique.

I just enjoy the music, is that so wrong?

Btw, 2/10[/quote]

It's not good that you listen to shitty music. :|[/quote]

[quote="Corporate Casual"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"]I don't give two shits about the story of it, considering they are just characters made up with the band which made the band itself, unique.

I just enjoy the music, is that so wrong?

Btw, 2/10[/quote]

It's not good that you listen to shitty music. :|[/quote]

Well dearest, what do you listen to then?[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"]I don't give two shits about the story of it, considering they are just characters made up with the band which made the band itself, unique.

I just enjoy the music, is that so wrong?

Btw, 2/10[/quote]

It's not good that you listen to shitty music. :|[/quote]

Well dearest, what do you listen to then?[/quote]

Goddamnit, look on my profile. :gonk:[/quote]

[quote="Corporate Casual"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"]I don't give two shits about the story of it, considering they are just characters made up with the band which made the band itself, unique.

I just enjoy the music, is that so wrong?

Btw, 2/10[/quote]

It's not good that you listen to shitty music. :|[/quote]

Well dearest, what do you listen to then?[/quote]

Goddamnit, look on my profile. :gonk:[/quote]

Gorillaz Whatever the hell you call that scene/emo/punk shit.[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"]I don't give two shits about the story of it, considering they are just characters made up with the band which made the band itself, unique.

I just enjoy the music, is that so wrong?

Btw, 2/10[/quote]

It's not good that you listen to shitty music. :|[/quote]

Well dearest, what do you listen to then?[/quote]

Goddamnit, look on my profile. :gonk:[/quote]

Gorillaz Whatever the hell you call that scene/emo/punk s**t.[/quote]

lol not really. :| Gorillaz is a shitty band, thank you very much. :lol:[/quote]

[quote="Corporate Casual"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"]

Well dearest, what do you listen to then?[/quote]

Goddamnit, look on my profile. :gonk:[/quote]

Gorillaz Whatever the hell you call that scene/emo/punk s**t.[/quote]

lol not really. :| Gorillaz is a shitty band, thank you very much. :lol:[/quote]

As is dotdotcurve and brokencyde, sorry to say.

You'll realize that sometime in life.[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"]

Well dearest, what do you listen to then?[/quote]

Goddamnit, look on my profile. :gonk:[/quote]

Gorillaz Whatever the hell you call that scene/emo/punk s**t.[/quote]

lol not really. :| Gorillaz is a shitty band, thank you very much. :lol:[/quote]

As is dotdotcurve and brokencyde, sorry to say.

You'll realize that sometime in life.[/quote]

:lol:

You honestly like Gorillaz? You fail. You should go die in a hole.[/quote]

[quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="Abbacus"]And they make good music, so I don't care. 8)[/quote]

Too right![/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"]And this... what da fuck is she doing? :gonk:

[youtube].com/watch?v=x-wcuNBaZsg[/youtube][/quote]

[quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"]And this... what da ******** is she doing? :gonk:

[youtube].com/watch?v=x-wcuNBaZsg[/youtube][/quote]

Dancing like a pro![/quote]

[quote="LadyOenone"]except its not :idea:

why bash? theyre classic.

talk about something you LIKE, bish.[/quote]

[quote="LadyOenone"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"]And this... what da ******** is she doing? :gonk:

[youtube].com/watch?v=x-wcuNBaZsg[/youtube][/quote]

Dancing like a pro![/quote]

truely :3nod:[/quote]

[quote="LadyOenone"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Corporate Casual"]

Gorillaz Whatever the hell you call that scene/emo/punk s**t.[/quote]

lol not really. :| Gorillaz is a shitty band, thank you very much. :lol:[/quote]

As is dotdotcurve and brokencyde, sorry to say.

You'll realize that sometime in life.[/quote]

:lol:

You honestly like Gorillaz? You fail. You should go die in a hole.[/quote]

let me guess...

Justin Beiber gets your panties in a twist[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"]And this... what da ******** is she doing? :gonk:

[youtube].com/watch?v=x-wcuNBaZsg[/youtube][/quote]

Dancing like a pro![/quote]

lol No, she's dancing like a whore. :lol:[/quote]

[quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"]ok, why not go talk about something you like other bashing something that alot of other people world wide like. you don`t see me going around posting how everyone else bands are stupid and how they wreck the music inderusty. so i don`t think you should ethor. this is realy immature and childish. yes i do like the gorillaz. hell they are my fav band. you do have the right to your opinion but this was probibly better to be kept to yourself and not be posted on a public forum. i expect if you reply to this you should be respectful to me as i am being to you at the moment. and gorillaz are alot better then what is normaly being played on the raido. and with the whole sex and drugs thing. i personaly don`t know of a band that dose not have at least one song about sex or drugs. well unless they are a christain band or a children's band. and i bet the bands you liston to probably Sing About Sex And Drugs too ( supersex-dotdotcurve) so you realy shouldint be saying anything.

so as i will say again be respectful to everyone and use some common sense when you post something. you never know what is going to come back around later and bite you in the ass. that is a life lesson most people should learn.[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"]ok, why not go talk about something you like other bashing something that alot of other people world wide like. you don`t see me going around posting how everyone else bands are stupid and how they wreck the music inderusty. so i don`t think you should ethor. this is realy immature and childish. [b][size=24]yes i do like the gorillaz. hell they are my fav band.[/size][/b] you do have the right to your opinion but this was probibly better to be kept to yourself and not be posted on a public forum. i expect if you reply to this you should be respectful to me as i am being to you at the moment. and gorillaz are alot better then what is normaly being played on the raido. and with the whole sex and drugs thing. i personaly don`t know of a band that dose not have at least one song about sex or drugs. well unless they are a christain band or a children's band. and i bet the bands you liston to probably Sing About Sex And Drugs too ( supersex-dotdotcurve) so you realy shouldint be saying anything.

so as i will say again be respectful to everyone and use some common sense when you post something. you never know what is going to come back around later and bite you in the a**. that is a life lesson most people should learn.[/quote]

That just proves you're a dumb ass, too. :lol:[/quote]

[quote="Liberate The Zombies"]fail troll be failin'[/quote]

[quote="iPervyKappa"]:P

Did I hit a nerve?

Lol loser.

I will have fun with my Gorillaz and you have fun with whatever emo band you cry to.[/quote]

[quote="I Vomit Pokemon"][size=9]Just stop talking.[/size][/quote]

[quote="Kavowef"]You are the dumbest loser ever, and its not because you don't like Gorillaz. Its because you are racist, self centered, ignorant and crude. I weep for any offspring you might or do have.[/quote]

[quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"]ok, why not go talk about something you like other bashing something that alot of other people world wide like. you don`t see me going around posting how everyone else bands are stupid and how they wreck the music inderusty. so i don`t think you should ethor. this is realy immature and childish. [b][size=24]yes i do like the gorillaz. hell they are my fav band.[/size][/b] you do have the right to your opinion but this was probibly better to be kept to yourself and not be posted on a public forum. i expect if you reply to this you should be respectful to me as i am being to you at the moment. and gorillaz are alot better then what is normaly being played on the raido. and with the whole sex and drugs thing. i personaly don`t know of a band that dose not have at least one song about sex or drugs. well unless they are a christain band or a children's band. and i bet the bands you liston to probably Sing About Sex And Drugs too ( supersex-dotdotcurve) so you realy shouldint be saying anything.

so as i will say again be respectful to everyone and use some common sense when you post something. you never know what is going to come back around later and bite you in the a**. that is a life lesson most people should learn.[/quote]

That just proves you're a dumb a**, too. :lol:[/quote]

well i think you a dumb ass for even posting this knowing you would get the fans that where on gaia to defend them. it is just sad that you have to do this. dose it make you feel more empowered, belittleing a very successful Vutal band. ( sorry if i am useing words that are to big for you to understand ) and another thing you are probibly just saying that because i am right. half of what you are saying about this band isn`t true. if you don`t know anything about the band you realy shouldin`t be saying anything. yea, you can not like the band. i am not saying you cant but you shouldin`t be posting something that you know will just piss people off. it is the stupid people like that that piss me off not what you think of the band. and is that all you can do is sware and cuss at people for likeing the band because it make you sound stupid.[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"]ok, why not go talk about something you like other bashing something that alot of other people world wide like. you don`t see me going around posting how everyone else bands are stupid and how they wreck the music inderusty. so i don`t think you should ethor. this is realy immature and childish. [b][size=24]yes i do like the gorillaz. hell they are my fav band.[/size][/b] you do have the right to your opinion but this was probibly better to be kept to yourself and not be posted on a public forum. i expect if you reply to this you should be respectful to me as i am being to you at the moment. and gorillaz are alot better then what is normaly being played on the raido. and with the whole sex and drugs thing. i personaly don`t know of a band that dose not have at least one song about sex or drugs. well unless they are a christain band or a children's band. and i bet the bands you liston to probably Sing About Sex And Drugs too ( supersex-dotdotcurve) so you realy shouldint be saying anything.

so as i will say again be respectful to everyone and use some common sense when you post something. you never know what is going to come back around later and bite you in the a**. that is a life lesson most people should learn.[/quote]

That just proves you're a dumb a**, too. :lol:[/quote]

well i think you a dumb a** for even posting this knowing you would get the fans that where on gaia to defend them. it is just sad that you have to do this. dose it make you feel more empowered, belittleing a very successful Vutal band. ( sorry if i am useing words that are to big for you to understand ) and another thing you are probibly just saying that because i am right. half of what you are saying about this band isn`t true. if you don`t know anything about the band you realy shouldin`t be saying anything. yea, you can not like the band. i am not saying you cant but you shouldin`t be posting something that you know will just piss people off. it is the stupid people like that that piss me off not what you think of the band. and is that all you can do is sware and cuss at people for likeing the band because it make you sound stupid.[/quote]

I'm stupid? I'm not the one listening to a very shitty band, thank you very much. C:[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Kavowef"]You are the dumbest loser ever, and its not because you don't like Gorillaz. Its because you are racist, self centered, ignorant and crude. I weep for any offspring you might or do have.[/quote]

I love being racist and watching people get angry about it. It's hilarious.

Oh and I don't want kids. :talk2hand:[/quote]

[quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"]ok, why not go talk about something you like other bashing something that alot of other people world wide like. you don`t see me going around posting how everyone else bands are stupid and how they wreck the music inderusty. so i don`t think you should ethor. this is realy immature and childish. [b][size=24]yes i do like the gorillaz. hell they are my fav band.[/size][/b] you do have the right to your opinion but this was probibly better to be kept to yourself and not be posted on a public forum. i expect if you reply to this you should be respectful to me as i am being to you at the moment. and gorillaz are alot better then what is normaly being played on the raido. and with the whole sex and drugs thing. i personaly don`t know of a band that dose not have at least one song about sex or drugs. well unless they are a christain band or a children's band. and i bet the bands you liston to probably Sing About Sex And Drugs too ( supersex-dotdotcurve) so you realy shouldint be saying anything.

so as i will say again be respectful to everyone and use some common sense when you post something. you never know what is going to come back around later and bite you in the a**. that is a life lesson most people should learn.[/quote]

That just proves you're a dumb a**, too. :lol:[/quote]

well i think you a dumb a** for even posting this knowing you would get the fans that where on gaia to defend them. it is just sad that you have to do this. dose it make you feel more empowered, belittleing a very successful Vutal band. ( sorry if i am useing words that are to big for you to understand ) and another thing you are probibly just saying that because i am right. half of what you are saying about this band isn`t true. if you don`t know anything about the band you realy shouldin`t be saying anything. yea, you can not like the band. i am not saying you cant but you shouldin`t be posting something that you know will just piss people off. it is the stupid people like that that piss me off not what you think of the band. and is that all you can do is sware and cuss at people for likeing the band because it make you sound stupid.[/quote]

I'm stupid? I'm not the one listening to a very shitty band, thank you very much. C:[/quote]

yea your stupid. and if you want me to get started with you bands i can. and by what i see most of Dot Dot Curve`s songs are about sex and drugs and didn`t you say that was one of the reasons you didn`t like Gorillaz. so that is being a hypocrite. oh and that comment of " being black is bad enough" that is just wrong. and if you like dot dot curve i am probibly guessing you like Blood On the which all their are about sex and drugs too.[/quote]

[quote="Kavowef"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Kavowef"]You are the dumbest loser ever, and its not because you don't like Gorillaz. Its because you are racist, self centered, ignorant and crude. I weep for any offspring you might or do have.[/quote]

I love being racist and watching people get angry about it. It's hilarious.

Oh and I don't want kids. :talk2hand:[/quote]

well thank you. theres already one too many of you[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"]ok, why not go talk about something you like other bashing something that alot of other people world wide like. you don`t see me going around posting how everyone else bands are stupid and how they wreck the music inderusty. so i don`t think you should ethor. this is realy immature and childish. [b][size=24]yes i do like the gorillaz. hell they are my fav band.[/size][/b] you do have the right to your opinion but this was probibly better to be kept to yourself and not be posted on a public forum. i expect if you reply to this you should be respectful to me as i am being to you at the moment. and gorillaz are alot better then what is normaly being played on the raido. and with the whole sex and drugs thing. i personaly don`t know of a band that dose not have at least one song about sex or drugs. well unless they are a christain band or a children's band. and i bet the bands you liston to probably Sing About Sex And Drugs too ( supersex-dotdotcurve) so you realy shouldint be saying anything.

so as i will say again be respectful to everyone and use some common sense when you post something. you never know what is going to come back around later and bite you in the a**. that is a life lesson most people should learn.[/quote]

That just proves you're a dumb a**, too. :lol:[/quote]

well i think you a dumb a** for even posting this knowing you would get the fans that where on gaia to defend them. it is just sad that you have to do this. dose it make you feel more empowered, belittleing a very successful Vutal band. ( sorry if i am useing words that are to big for you to understand ) and another thing you are probibly just saying that because i am right. half of what you are saying about this band isn`t true. if you don`t know anything about the band you realy shouldin`t be saying anything. yea, you can not like the band. i am not saying you cant but you shouldin`t be posting something that you know will just piss people off. it is the stupid people like that that piss me off not what you think of the band. and is that all you can do is sware and cuss at people for likeing the band because it make you sound stupid.[/quote]

I'm stupid? I'm not the one listening to a very shitty band, thank you very much. C:[/quote]

yea your stupid. and if you want me to get started with you bands i can. and by what i see most of Dot Dot Curve`s songs are about sex and drugs and didn`t you say that was one of the reasons you didn`t like Gorillaz. so that is being a hypocrite. oh and that comment of " being black is bad enough" that is just wrong. and if you like dot dot curve i am probibly guessing you like Blood On the which all their are about sex and drugs too.[/quote]

Yeah, Blood On the Dancefloor, is one of my favorites, and I don't care if you think I'm a hypocrite, I makes me laugh when people overreact to shit like this, it's fucking hilarious.[/quote]

[quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"]

well i think you a dumb a** for even posting this knowing you would get the fans that where on gaia to defend them. it is just sad that you have to do this. dose it make you feel more empowered, belittleing a very successful Vutal band. ( sorry if i am useing words that are to big for you to understand ) and another thing you are probibly just saying that because i am right. half of what you are saying about this band isn`t true. if you don`t know anything about the band you realy shouldin`t be saying anything. yea, you can not like the band. i am not saying you cant but you shouldin`t be posting something that you know will just piss people off. it is the stupid people like that that piss me off not what you think of the band. and is that all you can do is sware and cuss at people for likeing the band because it make you sound stupid.[/quote]

I'm stupid? I'm not the one listening to a very shitty band, thank you very much. C:[/quote]

yea your stupid. and if you want me to get started with you bands i can. and by what i see most of Dot Dot Curve`s songs are about sex and drugs and didn`t you say that was one of the reasons you didn`t like Gorillaz. so that is being a hypocrite. oh and that comment of " being black is bad enough" that is just wrong. and if you like dot dot curve i am probibly guessing you like Blood On the which all their are about sex and drugs too.[/quote]

Yeah, Blood On the Dancefloor, is one of my favorites, and I don't care if you think I'm a hypocrite, I makes me laugh when people overreact to s**t like this, it's ******** hilarious.[/quote]

i am not overreacting.. i am just stateing flaws in your arguments. i have no problum with you not like the gorilaz as i said befor. i just have a problum with people that just come on here knowing they can start shit by saying facts that are untrue and they don`t even know what the fuck they are talking about. i personaly als do like blood on the dancefloor. i like alot of the techo music but i personaly do go around saying on this band sucks becase i just don`t like them on a forum or publicly. of corse i will say if i do or don`t like something if someone asks but this is just anoying and rude. i can`t stand this trolling crap. it makes me think the person doing it is ethor realy stupid or just a sad person looking for attention.[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"]

well i think you a dumb a** for even posting this knowing you would get the fans that where on gaia to defend them. it is just sad that you have to do this. dose it make you feel more empowered, belittleing a very successful Vutal band. ( sorry if i am useing words that are to big for you to understand ) and another thing you are probibly just saying that because i am right. half of what you are saying about this band isn`t true. if you don`t know anything about the band you realy shouldin`t be saying anything. yea, you can not like the band. i am not saying you cant but you shouldin`t be posting something that you know will just piss people off. it is the stupid people like that that piss me off not what you think of the band. and is that all you can do is sware and cuss at people for likeing the band because it make you sound stupid.[/quote]

I'm stupid? I'm not the one listening to a very shitty band, thank you very much. C:[/quote]

yea your stupid. and if you want me to get started with you bands i can. and by what i see most of Dot Dot Curve`s songs are about sex and drugs and didn`t you say that was one of the reasons you didn`t like Gorillaz. so that is being a hypocrite. oh and that comment of " being black is bad enough" that is just wrong. and if you like dot dot curve i am probibly guessing you like Blood On the which all their are about sex and drugs too.[/quote]

Yeah, Blood On the Dancefloor, is one of my favorites, and I don't care if you think I'm a hypocrite, I makes me laugh when people overreact to s**t like this, it's ******** hilarious.[/quote]

i am not overreacting.. i am just stateing flaws in your arguments. i have no problum with you not like the gorilaz as i said befor. i just have a problum with people that just come on here knowing they can start s**t by saying facts that are untrue and they don`t even know what the ******** they are talking about. i personaly als do like blood on the dancefloor. i like alot of the techo music but i personaly do go around saying on this band sucks becase i just don`t like them on a forum or publicly. of corse i will say if i do or don`t like something if someone asks but this is just anoying and rude. i can`t stand this trolling crap. it makes me think the person doing it is ethor realy stupid or just a sad person looking for attention.[/quote]

Psh, trolling is my talent, and I'm very good at it. :talk2hand:[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"]

well i think you a dumb a** for even posting this knowing you would get the fans that where on gaia to defend them. it is just sad that you have to do this. dose it make you feel more empowered, belittleing a very successful Vutal band. ( sorry if i am useing words that are to big for you to understand ) and another thing you are probibly just saying that because i am right. half of what you are saying about this band isn`t true. if you don`t know anything about the band you realy shouldin`t be saying anything. yea, you can not like the band. i am not saying you cant but you shouldin`t be posting something that you know will just piss people off. it is the stupid people like that that piss me off not what you think of the band. and is that all you can do is sware and cuss at people for likeing the band because it make you sound stupid.[/quote]

I'm stupid? I'm not the one listening to a very shitty band, thank you very much. C:[/quote]

yea your stupid. and if you want me to get started with you bands i can. and by what i see most of Dot Dot Curve`s songs are about sex and drugs and didn`t you say that was one of the reasons you didn`t like Gorillaz. so that is being a hypocrite. oh and that comment of " being black is bad enough" that is just wrong. and if you like dot dot curve i am probibly guessing you like Blood On the which all their are about sex and drugs too.[/quote]

Yeah, Blood On the Dancefloor, is one of my favorites, and I don't care if you think I'm a hypocrite, I makes me laugh when people overreact to s**t like this, it's ******** hilarious.[/quote]

i am not overreacting.. i am just stateing flaws in your arguments. i have no problum with you not like the gorilaz as i said befor. i just have a problum with people that just come on here knowing they can start s**t by saying facts that are untrue and they don`t even know what the ******** they are talking about. i personaly als do like blood on the dancefloor. i like alot of the techo music but i personaly do go around saying on this band sucks becase i just don`t like them on a forum or publicly. of corse i will say if i do or don`t like something if someone asks but this is just anoying and rude. i can`t stand this trolling crap. it makes me think the person doing it is ethor realy stupid or just a sad person looking for attention.[/quote]

Psh, trolling is my talent, and I'm very good at it. :talk2hand:[/quote]

[quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"]

yea your stupid. and if you want me to get started with you bands i can. and by what i see most of Dot Dot Curve`s songs are about sex and drugs and didn`t you say that was one of the reasons you didn`t like Gorillaz. so that is being a hypocrite. oh and that comment of " being black is bad enough" that is just wrong. and if you like dot dot curve i am probibly guessing you like Blood On the which all their are about sex and drugs too.[/quote]

Yeah, Blood On the Dancefloor, is one of my favorites, and I don't care if you think I'm a hypocrite, I makes me laugh when people overreact to s**t like this, it's ******** hilarious.[/quote]

i am not overreacting.. i am just stateing flaws in your arguments. i have no problum with you not like the gorilaz as i said befor. i just have a problum with people that just come on here knowing they can start s**t by saying facts that are untrue and they don`t even know what the ******** they are talking about. i personaly als do like blood on the dancefloor. i like alot of the techo music but i personaly do go around saying on this band sucks becase i just don`t like them on a forum or publicly. of corse i will say if i do or don`t like something if someone asks but this is just anoying and rude. i can`t stand this trolling crap. it makes me think the person doing it is ethor realy stupid or just a sad person looking for attention.[/quote]

Psh, trolling is my talent, and I'm very good at it. :talk2hand:[/quote]

yea but that dosn`t mean you should do it. how would you be if i said everyone that liked dot dot curve should die in a hole. ( i don`t realy think this of the dot dot curve fans i am just saying it to make a point) you realy to push to make something more positive, like doing a whole dot dot curve forum or some thing like that.[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"]

yea your stupid. and if you want me to get started with you bands i can. and by what i see most of Dot Dot Curve`s songs are about sex and drugs and didn`t you say that was one of the reasons you didn`t like Gorillaz. so that is being a hypocrite. oh and that comment of " being black is bad enough" that is just wrong. and if you like dot dot curve i am probibly guessing you like Blood On the which all their are about sex and drugs too.[/quote]

Yeah, Blood On the Dancefloor, is one of my favorites, and I don't care if you think I'm a hypocrite, I makes me laugh when people overreact to s**t like this, it's ******** hilarious.[/quote]

i am not overreacting.. i am just stateing flaws in your arguments. i have no problum with you not like the gorilaz as i said befor. i just have a problum with people that just come on here knowing they can start s**t by saying facts that are untrue and they don`t even know what the ******** they are talking about. i personaly als do like blood on the dancefloor. i like alot of the techo music but i personaly do go around saying on this band sucks becase i just don`t like them on a forum or publicly. of corse i will say if i do or don`t like something if someone asks but this is just anoying and rude. i can`t stand this trolling crap. it makes me think the person doing it is ethor realy stupid or just a sad person looking for attention.[/quote]

Psh, trolling is my talent, and I'm very good at it. :talk2hand:[/quote]

yea but that dosn`t mean you should do it. how would you be if i said everyone that liked dot dot curve should die in a hole. ( i don`t realy think this of the dot dot curve fans i am just saying it to make a point) you realy to push to make something more positive, like doing a whole dot dot curve forum or some thing like that.[/quote]

It's not like you've never trolled before. :talk2hand:[/quote]

[quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"]

i am not overreacting.. i am just stateing flaws in your arguments. i have no problum with you not like the gorilaz as i said befor. i just have a problum with people that just come on here knowing they can start s**t by saying facts that are untrue and they don`t even know what the ******** they are talking about. i personaly als do like blood on the dancefloor. i like alot of the techo music but i personaly do go around saying on this band sucks becase i just don`t like them on a forum or publicly. of corse i will say if i do or don`t like something if someone asks but this is just anoying and rude. i can`t stand this trolling crap. it makes me think the person doing it is ethor realy stupid or just a sad person looking for attention.[/quote]

Psh, trolling is my talent, and I'm very good at it. :talk2hand:[/quote]

yea but that dosn`t mean you should do it. how would you be if i said everyone that liked dot dot curve should die in a hole. ( i don`t realy think this of the dot dot curve fans i am just saying it to make a point) you realy to push to make something more positive, like doing a whole dot dot curve forum or some thing like that.[/quote]

It's not like you've never trolled before. :talk2hand:[/quote]

i have never trolled. never saw the point of it. i found it makes the person that posted it look realy stupid. and why put engery in to something you don`t like. it seems pointless.[/quote]

[quote="KenpachiKilgannon"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Gorillaz_Girl_Luna"]ok, why not go talk about something you like other bashing something that alot of other people world wide like. you don`t see me going around posting how everyone else bands are stupid and how they wreck the music inderusty. so i don`t think you should ethor. this is realy immature and childish. [b][size=24]yes i do like the gorillaz. hell they are my fav band.[/size][/b] you do have the right to your opinion but this was probibly better to be kept to yourself and not be posted on a public forum. i expect if you reply to this you should be respectful to me as i am being to you at the moment. and gorillaz are alot better then what is normaly being played on the raido. and with the whole sex and drugs thing. i personaly don`t know of a band that dose not have at least one song about sex or drugs. well unless they are a christain band or a children's band. and i bet the bands you liston to probably Sing About Sex And Drugs too ( supersex-dotdotcurve) so you realy shouldint be saying anything.

so as i will say again be respectful to everyone and use some common sense when you post something. you never know what is going to come back around later and bite you in the a**. that is a life lesson most people should learn.[/quote]

That just proves you're a dumb a**, too. :lol:[/quote]

well i think you a dumb a** for even posting this knowing you would get the fans that where on gaia to defend them. it is just sad that you have to do this. dose it make you feel more empowered, belittleing a very successful Vutal band. ( sorry if i am useing words that are to big for you to understand ) and another thing you are probibly just saying that because i am right. half of what you are saying about this band isn`t true. if you don`t know anything about the band you realy shouldin`t be saying anything. yea, you can not like the band. i am not saying you cant but you shouldin`t be posting something that you know will just piss people off. it is the stupid people like that that piss me off not what you think of the band. and is that all you can do is sware and cuss at people for likeing the band because it make you sound stupid.[/quote]

with luna on this one. why would you feel the need to dis on the gorillaz? if you don't like the music that's fine. but don't trash on the things WE like. were not going around dissing on the stuff you like. and theres just bottom line no reason for it. i mean seriously. so you get some people who youve never met before all worked up. feel good? knowing that? you get a little kick? because it seems to me at the end of the night you go to be and this isnt exactly the last thing youre thinking about, and if it is you need serious help.[/quote]

[quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"]And this... what da ******** is she doing? :gonk:

[youtube].com/watch?v=x-wcuNBaZsg[/youtube][/quote]

Dancing like a pro![/quote]

lol No, she's dancing like a whore. :lol:[/quote]I'm gonna put this simply so your rather small brain will understand:

GET OUT OF THE HOLE YOU LIVE IN, STOP LISTENING TO THAT CRAP BAND DOT DOT CURVE, GET A LIFE.

And if Noods is dancing like a whore, I'm superman.[/quote]

[quote="Dr Murdoc Niccals"][quote="Abbacus"]And they make good music, so I don't care. 8)[/quote]

I noticed how the OP never quoted you, a site moderator, is it possible she is scared that if she called you stupid, gay, or a dumb ass you'd ban her or something?

I just find this troll humorous.[/quote]

[quote="Suni_Idaki"]I agree with most of the first post. XD Not Noodle being a whore (this has been discussed, though?), but...most of the rest. They are a dysfunctional lot. [3 Aah, trolololo.[/quote]

[quote="xPlastic Beachx"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"]And this... what da ******** is she doing? :gonk:

[youtube].com/watch?v=x-wcuNBaZsg[/youtube][/quote]

Dancing like a pro![/quote]

lol No, she's dancing like a whore. :lol:[/quote]

Hmm... Then I must be a whore. 'Cause I've actually tried to do that dance. I failed at it though. :?[/quote]

[quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="Suni_Idaki"]I agree with most of the first post. XD Not Noodle being a whore (this has been discussed, though?), but...most of the rest. They are a dysfunctional lot. [3 Aah, trolololo.[/quote]

Lol, I knew a Murdoc and a 2D would post here XD[/quote]

[quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Suni_Idaki"]I agree with most of the first post. XD Not Noodle being a whore (this has been discussed, though?), but...most of the rest. They are a dysfunctional lot. [3 Aah, trolololo.[/quote]

A lot? More like ALL THE TIME[/quote]

[quote="Suni_Idaki"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Suni_Idaki"]I agree with most of the first post. XD Not Noodle being a whore (this has been discussed, though?), but...most of the rest. They are a dysfunctional lot. [3 Aah, trolololo.[/quote]

A lot? More like ALL THE TIME[/quote] Er...Girlie, I used the other meaning of the word 'lot'. MY grammar's good enough to tell...'Lot' as in a group of people, like a 'bunch', not 'lot' as in a measurement. They are a group of disfunctional people...though they ARE rather dysfunctional all the time. [3 Ahh...That's why it's so amusing.[/quote]

[quote="Dr Murdoc Niccals"]Aww, wot's the matter babe? Inncha got nuffin' t' say t' me?[/quote]

[quote="AshMonsterr_rawr"][align=center][size=18][color=cyan]LMAO.

I tried to keep myself from posting in this topic, but I could't help but share how funny this is.

I really did laugh so hard when I read every post you put on here.

You'd most likely will not get to read this because your ass would have been kick from the site but Imma say it anyways. Thank you for making my day so funny. I need that laugh.

ALSO being a BOTDF and DDC fan, I think the band members from these bands would laugh at you too as well if they read this.

[b]On the behalf of BOTDF[/b] i award you with this.

Cause [u][color=red]you done goofed[/color][/u].

.com/watch?v=tiVK3eWZfn0

xD

[b]And behalf of everyone on the world we'd like to say[/b].[/color] ..[/size]

[size=24][color=violet]WE HATE YOU, PLEASE DIE. 3 c:[/color] [/size] [/align][/quote]

[quote="Suni_Idaki"][quote="AshMonsterr_rawr"][align=center][size=18][color=cyan]LMAO.

I tried to keep myself from posting in this topic, but I could't help but share how funny this is.

I really did laugh so hard when I read every post you put on here.

You'd most likely will not get to read this because your ass would have been kick from the site but Imma say it anyways. Thank you for making my day so funny. I need that laugh.

ALSO being a BOTDF and DDC fan, I think the band members from these bands would laugh at you too as well if they read this.

[b]On the behalf of BOTDF[/b] i award you with this.

Cause [u][color=red]you done goofed[/color][/u].

.com/watch?v=tiVK3eWZfn0

xD

[b]And behalf of everyone on the world we'd like to say[/b].[/color] ..[/size]

[size=24][color=violet]WE HATE YOU, PLEASE DIE. 3 c:[/color] [/size] [/align][/quote] XD Scott Pilgrim ref at the end, luv?[/quote]

[quote="sweet-t1ts"][size=9][align=center]newsflash: they ARENT real.

gtfo n00b.[/align][/size][/quote]

[quote="cicil0ve"][imgright].com/albums/a416/mcrgirl5000/mcr_spider_[/imgright]

[align=left][color=red]Hide from the scarecrow...[/color][/align]

[align=center][color=darkred][size=9]I should starts listening to them more.

I had their first album, listened to it alllll the time until it got lost when we moved.

Now that you've told me a bit more about the fictional characters, I think I want to listen to them more.c :[/color][/align][/size]

[align=right][color=red][size=9]everybody hide...[/color][/align][/quote]

[quote="cicil0ve"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][/quote]

You are made up of:

Crap

Death

Dosen't know what she's talking about-ness

Idiot-ness

The list is endless![/quote]

Shut the ******** up. :|[/quote]

I will when you do :dramallama:[/quote]

You honestly like Gorillaz? Well, then you're a dumb ass. Because the following lyrics are some of the worst lyrics everrrr:

"You've got to press it on you, you just think it. That's what you do you baby. Hold it down dare."

(That's indicating that 'Noodle' is a whore. She's singing about sex)

[b]"I ain't happy. I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine in a bag."

(Drugs much? :/ )[/b]

"She turned my dad on...She turned my dad on, dad on, dad on..."

(Yeah, I don't really need to explain this, do I?)[/quote]

Really? You just automatically think it has to be drugs?

You are a racist. An idiotic racist who is overthinking a few fictional characters.[/quote]

[quote="Dr Murdoc Niccals"][quote="cicil0ve"][quote="iiLoveKandii"][quote="Charlie Jay-Jay"][quote="iiLoveKandii"]

Shut the ******** up. :|[/quote]

I will when you do :dramallama:[/quote]

You honestly like Gorillaz? Well, then you're a dumb ass. Because the following lyrics are some of the worst lyrics everrrr:

"You've got to press it on you, you just think it. That's what you do you baby. Hold it down dare."

(That's indicating that 'Noodle' is a whore. She's singing about sex)

[b]"I ain't happy. I'm feeling glad, I got sunshine in a bag."

(Drugs much? :/ )[/b]

"She turned my dad on...She turned my dad on, dad on, dad on..."

(Yeah, I don't really need to explain this, do I?)[/quote]

Really? You just automatically think it has to be drugs?

You are a racist. An idiotic racist who is overthinking a few fictional characters.[/quote]

That isn't the end of her idiocy either.[/quote]

[quote="Suni_Idaki"]For someone who hates the Gorillaz, she sure knows a bunch of lines, eh? From 5/4, too...[/quote]

[quote="AshMonsterr_rawr"][quote="Suni_Idaki"]For someone who hates the Gorillaz, she sure knows a bunch of lines, eh? From 5/4, too...[/quote]Yeah, and yeah from my last post. xD It fit. :3[/quote]

[quote="XxImmortal_MachinexX"][align=right][b]WTF?:/

Btw,like I say,Murdoc=yummeh:3nod:[/align][/b][/quote]

[quote="Suni_Idaki"][quote="AshMonsterr_rawr"][quote="Suni_Idaki"]For someone who hates the Gorillaz, she sure knows a bunch of lines, eh? From 5/4, too...[/quote]Yeah, and yeah from my last post. xD It fit. :3[/quote] Aww, I fink trollie gave up. I was just having fun, too..._[/quote]


End file.
